fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dissidia: 12 Lives
Dissidia: 12 Lives is the sequel to Dissidia X Edge. It is currently in development for PlayStation 3, XBOX 360, Wii, the PlayStation Portable and Nintendo 3DS and will be released in 2011. Gameplay Although the game will likely have new features and enhancements, the first screenshots released show that the interface is very similar to the one from the first installment. Characters Cartoon Network Chowder *Chowder Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh One Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac & Bloo The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Flapjack *Captain K'nuckles The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Buttercup *Bubbles Samurai Jack *Jack Disney Mickey Mouse Universe *Mickey Mouse Stanley (2001) *Stanley Griff *Dennis The Goldfish *Harry The Dog *Elsie The Cat Nickelodeon Danny Phantom *Danny Phantom Fanboy & Chum Chum *Fanboy and Chum Chum Invader Zim *Zim The Ren and Stimpy Show *Ren Hoek *Stimpy *Powdered Toast Man SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *The Flying Dutchman T.U.F.F. Puppy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell Square Enix Final Fantasy *Garland (Final Fantasy) *Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy IV) *Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV) *Kuja (Final Fantasy IX) *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) Cast Cartoon Network Cast *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Ben Disken - Numbuh One *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *C. H. Greenblatt - Chowder *Phil LaMarr - Jack *Sean Marquette - Mac *Candi Milo - Dexter *Thurop van Orman - Flapjack *Brian Doyle-Murray - Captain K'nuckles *Tara Strong - Bubbles Disney Cast *Billy West - Stanley Griff *Charles Shaughnessy - Dennis The Goldfish *Tom Kenny - Harry The Dog *Hynden Walch - Elsie The Cat *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse Nickelodeon Cast *Billy West - Stimpy J. Cat *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *David Hornsby - Fanboy *Richard Horvitz - Zim *David Kaufman - Danny Phantom *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Brian Doyle-Murray - The Flying Dutchman *Gary Owens - Powdered Toast Man *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Billy West - Ren Höek *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko Rama *Nick Bakay - Norbert Foster *Richard Horvitz - Daggett Doofus Square Enix Cast *JD Cullum - Kuja *Ali Hillis - Lightning *Yuri Lowenthal - Cecil Harvey *Liam O'Brien - Kain Highwind *Chris Sabat - Garland Japanese Cast *Takashi Aoyagi - Mickey Mouse *Yukiko Aruga - Kitty Katswell *Kaori Asoh - Blossom *Shizuma Hodoshima - Cecil Harvey *Yukiko Ikeda - Buttercup *Akira Ishida - Kuja *Jun Ishimaru - Stimpy *Ayumi Kida - Dexter *Taiki Matsuno - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nao Nagasawa - Zim *Yuuka Nanri - Bubbles *Maaya Sakamoto - Lightning *Noriaki Sugiyama - Bloo *Kazuhiro Sunseki - Dudley Puppy *Masakazu Suzuki - Numbuh One *Ikuko Tani - Patrick Star *Makoto Tsumura - Mac *Takashi Ukaji - Jack *Kenji Utsumi - Garland *Hana Takeda - Chowder *Kappei Yamaguchi - Flapjack *Takayuki Sugo - Captain K'nuckles *Koichi Yamadera - Kain Highwind *Isao Yamagishi - Ren *Yutaro Honjo - Stanley Griff *Yuji Ueda - Dennis The Goldfish *Kentaro Ito - Harry The Dog *Miwa Kohinata - Elsie The Cat *Kouichi Toochika - Rocko Rama *Masashi Ebara - Norbert Foster *Naoki Tatsuta - Daggett Doofus Stages *Biniki Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dexter's Lab (Dexter's Laboratory) *Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) *Orphan's Cradle (Final Fantasy XIII) *Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers